theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
1:00 p.m.
1:00 p.m. 12:01 PM - close-up of a clock; Nick of Time - digital clock; Richard Gere in an office; The Counterfeiters of Paris - Jean Gabin orders lunch for himself and another woman 1:01 p.m. Mo' Better Blues - Denzel Washington receives a visit from Joie Lee; Metropolis - Rudolf Klein-Rogge looks at his notes as Alfred Abel checks his watch 1:02 p.m. Nick of Time - Johnny Depp and Christopher Walken; The Party - Peter Sellers checks his watch as the cast breaks for lunch 1:03 p.m. The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Charles Laughton, as the hunchback, is untied 1:04 p.m. The Tin Drum - Oskar shattering glass for the first time; 3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Christian Bale 1:05 p.m. Jackie Brown - Pam Grier sits down in a dressing room; Blind Chance - Bogusław Linda pushes past an old woman at a train station; My Cousin Vinny - Ralph Macchio and Mitchell Whitfield being booked 1:06 p.m. Johnny Handsome - Lance Henriksen gets ready; Three O'Clock High - teacher asks for volunteers; Mission: Impossible II - Tom Cruise and Rade Serbedzija on a plane 1:07 p.m. Steve Buscemi; Latter Days - Wes Ramsey tearfully returns a watch 1:08 p.m. Nick of Time - Johnny Depp is disoriented and finds the name Huey on a coaster; Beyond Therapy - Jeff Goldblum and Julie Hagerty on a date 1:09 p.m. 1:10 p.m. Three Sisters; In the Mood for Love 1:11 p.m. The Girl Chewing Gum - clock on top of building 1:12 p.m. Stage Fright - Michael Wilding offers to drive Jane Wyman home from a bar 1:13 p.m. woman examines herself in a mirror 1:14 p.m. The Third Man - Famous scene with Orson Welles: "Don't be so gloomy. After all it's not that awful. Like the fella says, in Italy for 30 years under the Borgias they had warfare, terror, murder, and bloodshed, but they produced Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci, and the Renaissance. In Switzerland they had brotherly love - they had 500 years of democracy and peace, and what did that produce? The cuckoo clock. So long, Holly." 1:15 p.m. Rushmore - Jason Schwartzman gives orders; The Assignment - Donald Sutherland rings a man's doorbell and hands him a phone; man puts away phone and plays cassette; Shanghai Express - Marlene Dietrich buying a watch 1:16 p.m. The Wages of Fear - Peter van Eyck; The Girl Chewing Gum - clock on top of building 1:17 p.m. The Gift - Greg Kinnear and Cate Blanchett; ER "Great Expectations" - Goran Višnjić calls the time of death 1:18 p.m. Macgyver "Ugly Duckling" - Richard Dean Anderson and Darcy Marta behind a bush; Angel on My Shoulder - talking about a speech; Gran Torino - Brian Haley and Clint Eastwood on the phone; The Killers (1964) - Ronald Reagan times John Cassavetes's driving 1:19 p.m. Nick of Time - Christopher Walken; Woody Allen stops for a hot dog 1:20 p.m. Shadowlands - Anthony Hopkins talks to a group of drinkers in a pub, including John Wood, before leaving to catch a train 1:21 p.m. U Turn - Sean Penn tries to sell his expensive gold watch to Billy Bob Thornton; Nick of Time - Johnny Depp; Anthony Hopkins at a hospital 1:22 p.m. Winter Light - Gunnar Björnstrand rests his head 1:23 p.m. The Piano Teacher - Isabelle Huppert gets ready and leaves a room; Rosanna Arquette; Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko passed out 1:24 p.m. Frantic - Harrison Ford gives the French police a description of his missing wife; Shaft - men cross a street; Woody Allen running 1:25 p.m. Mickey Blue Eyes - Jeanne Tripplehorn thinks Hugh Grant's running is funny; man looks at gargoyles and a clock tower 1:26 p.m. Fitzcarraldo - Klaus Kinski repeatedly shouts he wants his opera house from a clock tower and maniacally rings the bell; intercut with Susan Sarandon looking up 1:27 p.m. Bamboozled - Damon Wayans gets out of bed in a clock tower apartment; Rebecca - Joan Fontaine is startled; Gangster's Paradise: Jerusalema - Shelly Meskin watches a news report 1:28 p.m. The Next Best Thing - Rupert Everett and Madonna wake up, and he rushes to tidy up the apartment 1:29 p.m. woman seasons food 1:30 p.m. Mr. & Mrs. Smith - Angelina Jolie peers through binoculars; 3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Christian Bale picks up a pocketwatch; Nick of Time - Roma Maffia with a walkie-talkie; 8½ - Marcello Mastroianni watches a train pull up; Shanghai Express - Marlene Dietrich gives Clive Brook a watch 1:31 p.m. Sabotage - Desmond Tester on a trolley; Orson Welles gets out of a car; Charles Bronson checks his watch 1:32 p.m. Longitude - Ian Hart talks to Michael Gambon about testing a chronometer and wages for his collaborators; subway goes past Bowling Green station 1:33 p.m. Love Is Colder Than Death - Hanna Schygulla at a supermarket checkout 1:34 p.m. Strayed - Emmanuelle Béart at a dinner table, observed through the door by Gaspard Ulliel with an axe 1:35 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Miniature" - Robert Duvall is late returning to work and is called into Barney Phillips's office 1:36 p.m. Drop Dead Fred - Phoebe Cates is late back into the courtroom; Illegal - Edward G. Robinson in court; Late Spring - Setsuko Hara riding the train; Sabotage - Desmond Tester looks out the window of the trolley 1:37 p.m. Ralph Richardson on a train, looking at his watch 1:38 p.m. Monsieur Verdoux - Charlie Chaplin unlocks his handcuffs when his chaperone falls asleep, while travelling on a train; man makes a call from a payphone 1:39 p.m. Secretary - Maggie Gyllenhaal slams a phone down; The Lookout - Joseph Gordon Levitt's watch beeps and he checks his notepad 1:40 p.m. The Gunfighter - Gregory Peck paces and checks out the window 1:41 p.m. Trash - Joe Dallesandro sweeps; Baby Doll - Karl Malden honks his horn and yells for Carroll Baker; The Fly - Vincent Price sits on a bench next to a large spiderweb 1:42 p.m. Double Indemnity - Fred MacMurray looks at Barbara Stanwyck's anklet as she descends the stairs; children ascend stairs until one drops something; Party Girl - Robert Taylor gives away his pocketwatch at a bar; Switching Channels - Burt Reynolds, Kathleen Turner and Christopher Reeve meet at a sports bar 1:43 p.m. Sabotage - traffic; Suburban Girl - Sarah Michelle Gellar is late meeting Maggie Grace on the street; Went the Day Well? - soldier asks when the newspaper boy will come; The Mechanic - Charles Bronson holds an ice cream cone in his mouth as he looks through binoculars; Shooter - Mark Wahlberg looks through binoculars 1:44 p.m. Down by Law - Roberto Benigni in a jail cell; When Harry Met Sally - Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal at the end of the famous 'fake orgasm in the deli' scene ("I'll have what she's having!"); The Producers - Zero Mostel and Gene Wilder eat hot dogs from a street cart 1:45 p.m. Sabotage - the bomb on the bus explodes; Oliver Hardy is in bed, a painting falls off the wall and hits him on the head; The Return of the Pink Panther - Peter Sellers is singed and says "My watch seems to have stopped; probably due to the explosion." 1:46 p.m. Who Are You, Polly Maggoo? - Dorothy MacGowan is quizzed by Jean Rochefort about which famous figures she would rather sleep with 1:47 p.m. The Paper - Glenn Close pinches the skin on her arm in a hotel room, Bruce Altman tells her he loves her skin 1:48 p.m. East Is East - Om Puri shops for a watch; Shock Treatment - Alain Delon checks on patient Annie Girardot 1:49 p.m. The Grifters - hospital scene with Annette Bening, John Cusack and Angelica Huston 1:50 p.m. The Sixth Sense - Haley Joel Osment guesses that the current school grounds used to be a gallows; a scene of a hanging from a B&W movie; Belle de Jour - Catherine Deneuve on a bench 1:51 p.m. Spider-Man 2 - Aasif Mandvi gives Tobey Maguire one last chance to deliver a pizza and save his job; Clint Eastwood running 1:52 p.m. Blind Chance - a coin rolls on the ground; Barry Lyndon - A coin is tossed to decide who will shoot first in a duel between Ryan O'Neal and Leon Vitali; The Sting - Robert Redford in a diner 1:53 p.m. 15 Minutes - Robert De Niro has blood on his watch and Melina Kanakaredes helps to wipe it off; The Green Slime - Robert Horton tells other astronauts the deadline 1:54 p.m. Secretary - Maggie Gyllenhaal at her desk; Gun Crazy - Peggy Cummins sits at a desk and looks up at the clock 1:55 p.m. The Heroes of Telemark - Kirk Douglas and Richard Harris making bombs; Weekend - long traffic jam in the countryside; Clockwise - John Cleese and Penelope Wilton in a car, replying to a complaint about being hungry, he says "We can't eat now because we're in the middle of a field." 1:56 p.m. The Invention of Lying - Ricky Gervais yells at Louis C.K. and gets out of bed; A Married Woman - Macha Méril walks across the street 1:57 p.m. Spider-Man 2 - Tobey Maguire hurrying on his bike; Gun Crazy - John Dall in a slaughterhouse meat locker wraps some newly cut steaks, checks the Bulova wall clock and leaves 1:58 p.m. The Taking of Pelham One Two Three - Robert Shaw waiting; Three O'Clock High - Casey Seimaszko angrily punches a locker in a high school corridor; Agent 38-24-36 - Anthony Perkins jumps to grab a small dog and turns over a table covered with food at a busy party; Manhattan - Woody Allen and Diane Keaton running in the rain holding newspapers over their heads 1:59 p.m. I Confess - Montgomery Clift and Anne Baxter run to take shelter from the rain in a gazebo, he brushes the wet hair from her face; 9½ Weeks - Kim Basinger and Mickey Rourke embrace as rain runs down the window outside; The Innocents - Deborah Kerr holds a doll in an empty classroom; Robert Redford shelters from the rain outside an apartment door Category:Timelines